Charlie's Nightmare
by devilshomie
Summary: This is a story about Charlie's feeling towards his daughter and Edward, he's always been pushed in the background it's sort of an anti Twilight story. I just thought his POV would be interesting to write about. Please review


_**A/N Okay so this is my first story ever posted on so be nice constructive critcism only please. This is written in Charlie's POV. I've always hated how Bella treated her father. Actually I've hated Bella period. So please review and don't leave any reviews like "ZOMG you suck Bella rulez" or something stupid like that. Okay hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>They say the teenage years are supposed to be tough for any parent. People always told me that all kids are supposed to become moody and angry, and scream at the top of their lungs about how much they despise the world and their parents. They soon become obsessed with the latest pop band or fashion or whatever else the media is trying to shove down their throats. My daughter seemed to skip that stage of her life for some reason.<p>

I knew that the move was hard on her, but still I had hoped she would've made an effort to at least try to be happy here in Forks. I mean sure it's a small town, but there's good stuff about it there's a bowling alley, a movie theater, and a little ice cream shop that serves the best ice cream in the world. Bella used to love that place when she was little, only now she says it's for babies.

She seemed to despise everything I try to do; she hated the truck I bought her I mean sure it's not the prettiest thing on earth but it runs and it was a gift. Billy didn't have to sell it to me at that price but he insisted that Bella should take it as a homecoming present. When I gave it to her I saw that look in her eye, it was embarrassment, shame, and disgust.

"Hey Charlie I won't be back until eleven, okay" she said on her way out the door, "make that ten it's a school night" I could hear the "whatever" under her breath as she left. I knew where they were going, Bella and that boy. If I wanted too I could have my buddies down at the sheriff's office tail them, but I couldn't do that it would break what little relationship me and Bella have.

I slowly began to despise Edward Cullen. When I first met him I could tell something was off. They were a mysterious family, the Cullen's, always kept to themselves. I didn't have a problem with any of them personally. Carlise was a fantastic doctor, and his kids were always polite. They never got into any sort of trouble, but there was something about Edward that just got under my skin for some reason. He seemed very pretentious and I didn't like how he spoke to my daughter, as if she were a child.

Still what can I do if I voiced my dislike of him, it would only drive her further away. I guess my daughter is in that faze now (at least I hope it's a faze) where she is dumb and in love. I mean I know that fathers aren't typically supposed to like their daughter's boyfriends but this hatred inside me was slowly increasing.

When Edward left I was both relieved and in a state of misery. I was happy he was gone and that Bella can now be free to go out with her friends and date someone who would treat her as their equal, but instead the opposite happened. She just stayed in her room for hours, not listen to music, not surfing the web, not going out with her friends all she did was curl up on her bed and cry.

The nightmares were the worst part of it. She never told me exactly what she dreamed about but every night I heard her screaming "Edward" over and over again. It was slowly killing me that she was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't understand it was her first real relationship and they had only been together for about three months surely it couldn't have been that meaningful.

I was glad when she and Jacob started hanging out again. I once again saw that joy and excitement in her eyes, they would go over to his garage and fix up old motorcycles (how Bella knew anything about mechanics was beyond me) or they would go to the movies or La Push and watch the whales at night she started hanging out with her old friends again, the three of us even went hunting together. When she was with him she was happier, she even once called me dad.

That happiness was short-lived however Edward came back, she didn't ask him any questions about where he had been or why he left in the first place. She just hugged and kissed him and they promised each other that they would never be separated again.

I wanted to shake her and scream at her "have you forgotten what this boy has done to you, have you forgotten the hell he has put you through"! I felt so angry I didn't know whether to throw up or punch the boy in the face.

On her eighteenth birthday I would've expected my daughter to be filled to the brim with joy, she could finally be free of her "hair brained" mother and "overbearing" father but no she just sat there with the latest iPhone Edward had bought her staring at it with sorrow. "What's wrong, Bella don't you like your presents"? I asked, sitting down next to her

"It's just that I'm getting old, I mean I'm eighteen I'm only twelve years away from becoming an old lady" I sighed and took her hand "Bella you have a long time before that happens being thirty isn't old or anything to be ashamed of" "It is for me, getting older is disgusting".

When they announced their engagement to me and Renee I felt my heart literally crack in two. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg her to not marry him "Congratulations Bella I'm so happy for you, oh there's this new wedding shop down at Port Angeles that has the perfect dress-"I looked at my ex-wife in a state of shock. I couldn't believe that she was supporting this, did she forget how things were when we got married this young, how much we regretted it, how unhappy both of us were?

And, so here I am now stuffed in a black tuxedo walking my daughter down the aisle. Every step I take is killing me. I feel as though I am pushing my daughter off a cliff and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I'm giving her to a man that belittles and rips her happiness and self-esteem apart, but if this makes her happy then so be it. I can't be responsible for her pain. Not anymore.


End file.
